The highly competitive modern society results in the rise of depletion fire syndrome going up in the body for many people due to overwork, mental stress, uncontrolled diet, poor sleep and other reasons, inducing various symptoms from dryness and heat such as rough skin, acne, bad breath, toothache, oral ulcers, constipation and the like. These symptoms from dryness and heat can be adjusted by daily diet. While there is an increasing demand for natural and healthy juice beverage or other healthy food with the improvement of people's living standards and health consciousness, currently most of the juice beverage on the market is formulated by the addition of various flavors, fragrances, artificial sweeteners and pigments with low juice content and inappropriate formulation design, where the artificial sweeteners and pigments added even become disadvantages to the health, and the inappropriate formulation design lacks the factors regarding health concept, with little regulation to the symptoms from dryness and heat in everyday life; as most of the health food on the market has little effect on the treatment of the symptoms from dryness and heat, the provision of juice beverage or other types of health food that clear heat-fire and moisten the intestine may fill the gap in the market.
The patent document with a patent publication number of CN 102511880 A discloses a thick pulp comprising honeysuckle, chrysanthemum, cassia seed and hawthorn, where this novel nutritive beverage has full nutritive components with the convenience of consumption and easiness of uptake, to help in invigorating spleen-stomach and replenishing Qi, clearing heat, removing toxins, strengthening the spleen and stomach, nourishing the blood, strengthening the mind, nourishing the liver and kidney, benefiting the marrow, improving eyesight, improving body immunity and other effects, and is a suitable nutritive food for four seasons. However, in practical application, the nutritive beverage has suboptimal effects of clearing heat-fire and moistening the intestine.
The patent document with a patent publication number of CN 103417876 A discloses a digestion-detoxification tablet, the main components of which include hawthorn, Chinese yam, massa medicata fermentata, tangerine peel, malt, Coptis chinensis, honeysuckle, isatis, rhubarb, ginseng, licorice, bears bile powder, musk powder, borneol powder, notoginseng powder, salvia powder and the like, but the digestion-detoxification tablet not only contains expensive traditional Chinese medicines, but also has a less-than-ideal effect of clearing heat-fire and moistening the intestine in practical applications, failing to meet the needs of modern people.
For the reasons above, the development of health food that clears heat-fire and moistens the intestine to meet the needs of modern people has important practical significance.